


And I hope you love me too.

by gardenwitch



Series: Dangan Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble Request, M/M, Romantic Fluff, fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi confesses his love to Komaeda, against all the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I hope you love me too.

Sweat formed on his brow, his heart racing nervously. He swallowed, staring at the boy in front of him. He hasn't said anything, hasn't moved an inch. Naegi started to frown, already feeling the rejection sink in. 

_Of course he doesn't, you're nothing special, Naegi... God, why did I tell him._

_  
_ Komaeda looked back at him, raising a hand to scratch his head. Naegi couldn't tell what he was thinking, not that he could ever before. The room around them restricted, taking the air with it as Komaeda opened his mouth. He took a deep breath, took Naegi by the shoulders, and leaned in. He planted a soft kiss to the other boys lips, pulling back a moment too soon for Naegi's liking. His heart swelled, because in the small kiss, he felt everything he needed to know.  Komaeda smirked to himself, standing straight, letting both of his hands drop down to his sides. 

 

"So, you love me, huh?" Naegi felt a blush rise to his cheeks, nodding. Komaeda reached back up, placing a hand on his cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb. "And why is that?" He challenged, staring. 

 

"Why..? Because I do. I don't fully know why myself, all I know is that I do. There's something about you that I'm drawn to, that I can't seem to get over." He swatted Komaeda's hand away, starting to pace. "You're strange and obsessive over things, and I shouldn't love you but I do. At times it hurts knowing how much I do. I wish I could tell you why, but I can't." He finished, looking back at the taller one. 

 

"I..." He started, unable to say anything. 

 

"So now you know."

 

Komaeda suddenly leaned down and hugged him, squeezing him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. I love you too, Naegi." He leaned away and kissed him full on the lips. 


End file.
